Better with feelings
by EyesWideClosed
Summary: Kyle Broflovski wakes up to a very naked best friend. Queue the crashing down of the heterosexuality illusion. Style, slight K2. Heavy lemon people, if you don't want to read gay sex, don't read.


**Title: **Better with feelings

**Rating: **M (very-_very _M!)

**Synopsis: **Kyle Broflovski wakes up to a very naked best friend. Queue the crashing down of the heterosexuality illusion.

xxx

Living in South Park all your life prepared you for almost anything, three-assed mutated rats, a guinea pig apocalypse and even mecha-streisand returning for part two of her 'Destroy South Park' saga, but even after having experienced all these things since he was eight years old, Kyle Broflovski never expected this to happen.

He never expected to wake up, naked, in a bed that wasn't his, with an also very naked friend.

Now he wouldn't be freaking out at the moment if it was Wendy, Bebe or even Red he was spooning right now. At the most, if it had been one of them, he'd probably be slightly shocked, with the appropriate amount of masculine pride, but life would go on pretty quickly after that. Despite all three of them being his ex-girlfriends at some point or another, they'd broken up pretty amicably and he knew despite there being a slight awkwardness, it wouldn't be that bad.

There would be no drama.

_This _however, was different, _very _different. He wasn't just spooning his friend, he was spooning his _best _friend. His _male _best friend.

Trying not to disturb the sleeping male tucked into his chest, the redhead surveyed his surroundings critically, although that was not really necessary. He knew where he was. He'd spent countless nights here discussing the idiocy of the town and its inhabitants, the realism of slasher movies and why the hell Russel Crow's 'fighting around the world' hadn't been cancelled yet. The navy blue colour pattern seemed to darken his mood and the full weight of his predicament crashed down upon him.

Kyle sighed, it was all coming back to him now.

There had been a party as Stan's to celebrate the football team's utter annihilation of North Park in the final of the inter-county competition. As the teams Centre and unofficial leader he was obviously obliged to attend, much to his distaste. He always regretted parties he went to. The normally, morally upright, reserved red-head would, under the influence of alcohol, become, for lack of a more tasteful word, a giant whore.

Seriously, worse than Kenny.

Testament to this was that his sole three high school relationships had started at parties. This was obviously not the best foundation for a relationship, also explaining their abrupt endings.

Now, as to why the party was at Stans?

Craig was the star of the team, the best Quarterback Park County had ever had and he was definitely going places with the game. Unsurprisingly however, Stan had been voted M.V.P by the team for the final game of the season. He had been amazing, hell, even Craig had voted for him. It was a unanimous decision. As Halfback, Stan was the team's fastest player, but he was also one of the best offensive tacklers, besides Cartman and Token. Undoubtedly this is what secured the game for South Park. Craig may be the best player, but Stan is the best all rounder and that game, he was the most valuable player.

So amidst the chaos of the locker room it was decided that there would be a party at the MVP's and Stan was helpless to do anything to oblige. Luckily Kyle knew his parents had been away for the week touring the Broadway circuit and wouldn't be back until next Wednesday, so it was all cool there. After assuring Stan that he'd help with the post-party clean-up, Stan reluctantly agreed. Not that it would have mattered; people would have shown up anyway.

So there he's been, sipping his beer carefully so as to avoid gaining a fourth girlfriend, when Kenny had sidled up to him.

At eighteen Kenny was all long legs, lithe muscles and sexy smirk. It made the ladies swoon, but unfortunately for them, Kenny was a flaming fag. He'd come out a few weeks after Stan, assuring him it wasn't just to get into his pants. Kenny had always been uber sexual to everyone. People kind of assumed he was bi or something, but his obsession with boobs kind of led us to not believe him at first. Nevertheless, four years on, there's no longer any doubt. With a long list of gay ass fucks under his belt, it's kind of hard not to accept.

He had seated himself next to Kyle, uncomfortably close as always, flirting relentlessly as always, teasing him as always, hinting at his sexuality as always, but then something unusual happened.

He kissed him.

At first Kyle resisted, but Kenny was insistent. He thought if he let him get it out of his system he'd leave him alone, but, alas, the universe never really worked in Kyle Broflovski's favour. He kept going, in fact, Kyle's stubborn refusal to react probably turned him on more, and to his surprise Kyle felt something stir in him. He had pulled back in surprise and looked at Kenny wide eyed. Kenny had grinned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I knew it' before he was on him again and this time Kyle didn't refuse.

After that Kyle rememberd a lot of drinking, a loud argument between Stan and Kenny, Stan _kissing Kyle as well _and then...

Kyle blushed, remembering the vivid details. Oh _God! _

They'd gone up to Stan's room. They'd made out, heavily and they'd had sex and _he'd_-

Kyle nearly threw up. He couldn't believe he'd taken it up the ass from!-

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

His eyes widened and his breath hitched when he heard feet tread heavily up the stairs. He glanced back down at the man beside him and he felt his blood freeze. Wait! He was in _Stan's _room and it wasn't Stan beside him and that could only mean!-

Kyle moved quickly to cover Kenny's naked form, it was all he had time for before the door opened and Stan stood, yawning, obviously hung-over and blinking his eyes at the image in front of him. Kyle saw it in his eyes the moment Stan processed what he was seeing. Kyle could only imagine how it looked. Kyle, sitting slightly upright with the thin cotton sheet slung low around his hips, using the majority of it to cover Kenny, who was mercifully still sleeping, but not so mercifully, still cradled in the red heads arms. It must have looked terrible, he, _very straight_, Kyle Broflovski, naked, in bed, with the class whore Kenny McCormack who was at the moment looking very content, _very sated_, snuggled into Kyle's chest.

Stan processed this in less than two seconds. With a blank expression his eyes travelled to Kyle, then to Kenny and then back to Kyle, resting on him contemplatively for a moment before Stan cleared his throat loudly, glaring meaningfully at Kyle, who gulped in terror. Stan rarely got angry, but it was a sight to behold when he did... as long as you weren't on the receiving end. Up until this day Kyle had never been on the receiving end. Now he knew why Cartman shit his pants when that stare was directed at _him. _

Kyle whipped his head in Kenny's direction when he heard a moan, reluctantly breaking away from Stan's steely glare. The blonde rolled over, so he was even closer to Kyle, so every little bit of him and I mean _every little bit of him, _was touching Kyle. Kyle looked over at Stan hesitantly who only narrowed his eyes in response, waiting patiently for Kenny to come to. This only served to frazzle Kyle's already strained nerves. Not only had he woken up with his male best friend this morning after doing god knows what in bed last night, but now his _super _best friend was angry at him and _KENNY WASN'T WAKING THE FUCK UP!_ Kyle was seconds away from punching the blonde awake when he yawned and opened his eyes. Apparently not seeing Stan yet, Kenny opened his mouth to say something before Kyle could warn him.

Apparently the terror in the green eyed Jews stare was not enough for the bubbly blonde to get the hint.

"Morning sexy" Kenny said with a wink.

Kyle let out an involuntary blush, before remembering his circumstances, remembering _Stan_, "Kenny!-

A finger was held to Kyle's lips and he looked pleadingly at Kenny who only laughed, _still not seeing Stan!_ "Did we fuck or _did we fuck _last night!" Kenny grinned lecherously and that was it, Kyle face palmed and rolled over, not even caring about Stan's glare anymore,

"No!" Kyle moaned, burying his face in the pillow and Kenny moved to prop his head up on his elbow, looking over casually to the door, bypassing Stan's glare,

"Hey Stan!" Kenny grinned and waved over enthusiastically. In a way Kenny didn't know was even possible, Stan's eyes actually narrowed more and Kenny sighed. Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, 'drama queen', under his breath, Kenny turned to face Kyle, or well, Kyle's back again, "Hey don't be too cut up man! We used protection..."

Kyle's head whipped back around and his mouth gaped, "YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I'M UPSET ABOUT!" He screeched, and even Stan, whose face had been set in stone moments before winced and shifted back slightly.

Kenny shrugged, trying his best not to be intimated (and failing miserably), " Well you know, apart from your whole heterosexuality illusion crashing down on you, but I thought it might have been a factor..."

Kyle sighed and moved onto his back, staring at Stan's ceiling blankly, "So come on, give me the play by play." Kyle muttered with a resigned sigh and a particularly pathetic look on his face.

Kenny sighed dramatically, slinging an arm over Kyle's middle and gave him a teasing glare, "Oh come on Kyle! I've been trying to get in your pants for years and we finally do the dirty and you can't even muster up a little enthusiasm, even for my sake!" Kenny pouted, Stan glared and Kyle just rolled his eyes.

Kyle gasped in surprise when he felt a presence on his other side. Kyle whipped his head around sharply to glare at the black haired boy. Stan settled beside Kyle, shoving him over a bit to make room. Stan, Ignoring his inherent nakedness and the fact that his blanket had crept even lower to reveal a tuft of fiery pubes to the cold November air, made himself comfortable. Kyle gasped again when Stan went a step further, his hands joining Kenny's in wrapping around the red heads middle, "S-Stan! What are you doing?"

"What?" Stan said innocently, batting his eye lashes, "This is _my _bed and it's not my fault you two fucked each other into a stupor last night and can't get off! I'm tired and would like to get some rest having spent the entire night on the kitchen floor thank you because my fucking bedroom door was locked _from the inside! _I guess now I know why!"

Stan glared up at Kyle and he shied away guiltily, Kenny just grinned, "yeah you do!" he gloats, slapping Kyle's ass, who yelped and glared at the blonde.

Stan glowered at Kenny, "Will you please stop that!" he snapped and Kenny's grin just grew wider.

Stan felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Kenny leant forward, over Kyle, to stare him right in the eyes, "Why... jealous?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, before immediately rising up to defend his friend, unfortunately this resulted in the unfortunate occurrence of _other _things falling, namely, the bed sheet, right off of Kyle, "Shut the fuck up Kenny! You know Stan doesn't like me like that!"

Stan's whole face turned red as a beetroot and he couldn't quite gather the strength to tears his eyes away from Kyle's very naked body. Kenny subtly took in the way Stan's eyes surveyed the red head, full of lust and suppressed want. He gave a small smile and still holding eyes with the redhead, Kenny moved off of the bed slowly, moving to sit in Stan's computer chair across the room.

Kyle looked confusedly at the blonde, "Kenny! You can't just accuse someone of something like that and just bow out!" he hissed, moving to defend his friends honour before a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, halting him.

Stan watched as Kyle's face turned towards him in confusion. Stan held up the sheet, with slightly shaking fingers, "I think you dropped something". His voice was husky and too deep to be natural. With a start Kyle realised it was deepened with lust and saw its mark in his eyes, their usual bright blue, darkened with emotion. Strangely, this didn't freak Kyle out as much as it should have.

He took the sheet from Stan's shaking hands, but instead of wrapping it around himself, he threw it at Kenny, who caught it with a small smirk, wrapping it around himself instead in a fashion akin to one curled up for a movie night at home.

Kyle moved so that he was propped up on one elbow in a fashion very similar to Kenny earlier, resting on his side , letting his long legs move to brush at Stan's, who shivered at the contact, "Is this making you uncomfortable?" Kyle whispered, gazing deep into his eyes and praying to god the answer was no.

"No"

Kyle smirked sexily and leaned into Stan so he could press him into the mattress. With almost no space left between them, Kyle leant down, letting Stan feel his hardness against his thigh. Stan gasped in surprise, but didn't break the connection save for a small eye flutter from the pleasure, "Didn't think so" Kyle muttered and let his lips meet Stan's in a soft kiss which he returned immediately. Kyle pulled back and gazed into Stan's eyes once more.

It only took Kyle two seconds to realise what Stan wanted and the same amount of time to realise he wanted the same.

"Thought you were straight" Stan muttered, looking into his eyes teasingly, lust still featured prominently in the flush of his cheeks and the sharp rise and fall of his chest.

Kyle grinned, "Thought you weren't the jealous type." He challenged.

Stan bit his lip, "Well" he returned, looking at Kyle meaningfully, "most of the time I'm not. Well, I'm not with anyone but you"

Kyle's grin widened and he trailed his hands over Stan's neck and collar bone, watching interestingly as the brunette gasped and his eye lids fluttered at the touch., "Well I guess I'm straight most of the time too, well, except when it comes to you."

"And me!" Kenny piped up from the corner.

Kyle turned slightly to glare at the blonde, "Will you leave please Kenny?" Kyle asked with a tone that clearly said, this-is-not-a-request-you-dumb-fuck-get-the-fuck-out-now-before-I-use-your-nads-for-pasta-garnish.

Kenny grinned and sighed dramatically, "fine, but when Stan can't get it up you'll be running for me again Kylie boy!"

Kenny just barely got out the door before a shoe came flying at his head.

Kyle looked down at Stan quizzically, "Where the hell did you get a shoe from?"

Stan grinned, looking up at Kyle with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Who the fuck cares" he pulled Kyle back down and continued to smile into the kiss as Kyle pried his mouth open with his tongue and began to move inside the Marsh greedily.

After a few minutes of languid kissing, Kyle spoke up, "Do you think we should talk about this?"

Stan considered this, "Probably." He admitted.

Kyle nodded, "about how after over a decade and a half of friendship we have managed to end up naked and making out in your bed."

Stan nodded, "well, _you're_ naked." He grinned, not so subtly letting his eyes train downwards to stare pointedly at Kyle's slightly erect length. Kyle was suddenly very aware of how naked he was and how _un-naked_ Stan was.

Kyle gawked at Stan, blushing and rolling off of the brunette to get the covers. Realising that Kenny stole them; he groaned and instead opted to bury his face in the pillow beside him. Shit, _shittititishitshitshitshit! _He was so incredibly embarrassed! There he was, a very, pale, lanky, naked, inadequate Kyle next to a very clothed, toned, tanned, probably very adequate Stan Marsh! How in the fuck was he supposed to compete with that, huh! He had enough inadequacy issues dating Wendy after Stan, even after the brunette outed himself, but this was entirely different. There was no middle man, it was just him and Stan and no space for his insecurities. Kyle raised his head confusedly when he heard what sounded like a zipper. Curiously, his eyes trained on the noise and were met with the gloriously naked form of his super best friend.

He felt it move in response and the breath stalled in his chest. Well, no use denying it now. When you get hard over another dude, there's no going back. You're fucking gay man! Or well, maybe Bi in his case.

Kyle sat up, cross legged to study him and Stan shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Stan's chest was tanned from the natural olive tone of his skin and his body was lean and lightly muscled. You couldn't call him particularly muscled, but he definitely wasn't scrawny. He was all, long lean muscles and soft dips and curves. His shining eyes contrasted beautifully with the tan of his skin and his ashen hair gave him a striking look that was not uncommon, but by no means unoriginal. His height, though only slightly above average at 5"11", was still imposing enough to be incredibly sexy and that's exactly what he was. In summary, Stan Marsh was perfect and every bit as beautiful as Kyle could ever have hoped to predict.

Stan continued to shuffle uncomfortably, "Are we done staring now?" His voice was almost pained.

Kyle was so surprised at the question he forgot to be embarrassed that he was staring. The realisation that Stan Marsh was embarrassed of being naked in front of him suddenly dawned on him and he let a mischievous smile come on to his face, "not quite" he shrugged and Stan's blush increased, "I'm afraid I might never be able to stop looking at you."

Kyle's smile turned genuine when he saw Stan blush redder and look away to hide his blushing face, "Your beautiful Stan." His voice was husky with the emotion behind the words and Stan smiled softly in return, meeting his eyes for a moment before gazing downward again,

"Thankyou" he muttered, not quite able to meet Kyle's gaze.

Kyle looked up at him teasingly from his position cross legged on the bed and Stan felt himself stop breathing, "Kyle..." he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, but he felt the inexplicable need to tell the red-head exactly how attractive he looked at that moment, "you don't realise how amazing you are do you?"

He watched Kyle blink in confusion, before a light blush settled over his nose, "What"

From his standing position Stan took in every detail of his redheaded best friend. He took in the fiery red curls that framed his face perfectly, his large, but not ridiculously large, green eyes and his full lips that were almost always contorted into a smirk. He took in his tall stature, a surprising 6 "2", his broad shoulders, his angular hips and the subtle, yet defined muscle, sprinkled deliciously along his torso. There was no denying that Kyle Broflovski was a babe, an absolute babe. It was no secret that every girl in school wanted Kyle. He was smart, witty, talented and ridiculously good looking, but what Kyle didn't know, was that Stan wanted him too.

He planned to show him exactly how much.

He moved to sit by Kyle, taking his hand in a manner that was even gay to him, the token fag of South Park High, "You're amazing Kyle, beautiful, sexy and if I'm going to be really honest with you, I've been attracted to you for a very long time." Kyle's eyes widened and he moved to say something, but Stan put a finger to his lips to silence him, "I know you've always felt like you fail in comparison to me..."

Kyle looked down guiltily and Stan raised his head with his fingers again, taking his chin firmly to make him meet his eyes, "...but you don't!"

Kyle's eyes softened at this, "Stan you don't have to lie to me..."

Stan tugged his chin in roughly and kissed him heatedly for a second before drawing back, leaving Kyle slightly breathless, flushed and looking incredibly desirable in Stan's opinion, "I'm not. I want you Kyle." He looked at the red head meaningfully, pressing him back into his bed without warning and letting him feel his arousal so he could understand, "don't you see, don't you _feel _how much I want you. Don't you see how beautiful you are?"

Stan ghosted his fingers over Kyle's face and watched as the realisation of Stan's feelings dawned on him, watched his eyes change.

"I see... how beautiful I am to you Stan," Kyle smiled lightly, moving to still Stan's hand on his face, so they were both cupping Kyle's cheek, "...and I want you too"

Suddenly Stan was aware of how naked they both were and how their bodies were pressed together. Kyle seemed to come to this realisation as well because he blushed red as a beetroot and tried to shuffle uncomfortably. Unfortunately, this only managed to make him grind slightly into Stan, who moaned and buried his face in Kyle's shoulder from the inadvertent stimulation.

Kyle stilled at the sound. It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever heard and in that moment he wanted to do whatever he could to get that sound from Stan again. Without warning, he flipped them over until he was crouching over the stunned brunette, whose head had been flung back into the pillow in surprise, giving him an adorable deer-in-the-headlights look. He leant down to kiss Stan hungrily and was almost flung backwards with his enthusiasm. Grinning into the kiss, Kyle let his hands wander over Stan's chest, fluttering over its dips and curves and lingering whenever Stan had a particularly vocal reaction to his ministrations. His fingers grazed over the spot just under Stan's belly button and Stan's eyes flew open and he arched up, moaning wantonly into Kyle's mouth. Kyle smirked at this and dethatched his mouth from Stan's who couldn't even protest at this point, he was far too turned on and he had the half erection to prove it. Kyle dragged his tongue down the brunette's body, tracing over his jaw and pausing to suckle at his ear lobes, something that, incidentally, made Stan's eyes roll back into his head. He then moved down to his neck, biting, suckling and kissing his way downwards, stopping only to suckle on the brunettes already taught nipples. Stan moaned again and arched into him, pulling at his hair roughly and making Kyle cry out.

Stan paused, eyes going wide as dinner plates. He quickly let go of Kyle's hair and scrambled for an apology, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Kyle looked away guiltily, as if wondering whether to disclose this particularly kinky nugget of information, "...you didn't"

"Yes I did! You cried out and... oh." Stan's brain took all of two seconds to process what this meant, "... you liked it?"

Kyle nodded guiltily, not meeting Stan's eyes and coughing to clear the sudden awkward tension in the air, "Yeah. It felt... bad but good. It's kind of hard to explain."

Stan nodded thoughtfully, before sitting up abruptly, causing Kyle to yelp and straddle him. Pressed flush against the red head, Stan met his eyes sensually, lifting one of the red heads fingers to his mouth and biting the tip carefully before taking the entire thing in his mouth and sucking harshly. The red head couldn't help but moan when Stan pulled the digit out of his mouth, dragging his teeth along it purposefully. Stan smirked at the red heads reaction to the pain-pleasure cocktail and wondered exactly how far his obsession stemmed. He pushed Kyle backwards and the red head allowed himself to be thrown back on the bed. Stan crawled over him and began to kiss his way up his neck slowly, pausing every now and then to take some skin into his mouth and suck harshly. Stan found that the harder he went at it, the more Kyle seemed to enjoy it, the harder he sucked at the red heads neck, the louder his moans got, the more desperate his whimpers seemed. Stan had only been with two sexual partners before this and both of them had been simple fuck-and-run's. He hadn't imagined that sex with feelings could be much different to casual sex, but here was living proof that it was. With Kyle Broflovski writhing in pleasure beneath him all seemed right with the world and he never wanted to give up Kyle in this moment, head thrown back, flushed and breathtakingly beautiful in a way that no one but Stan would understand.

Stan continued to kiss and suck up his neck until he encountered the red heads full lips where he paused and simply stared at Kyle for a minute. Kyle was not having it he seemed. Impatiently, Kyle slammed their mouths together and gasped as Stans teeth dragged across the red heads lips, causing him to shudder and let out a muffled moan. As they continued to make out heavily, Stan let his hand trail downwards and between their bodies, running over his sensitive stomach and raising to tweak his nipples harshly. Kyle pulled away abruptly, turning his head and literally _screaming _into his hand. Stan was concerned for a minute that he was too rough before Kyle raised his lust clouded eyes to meet his, "Please Stan" he almost begged, "do _that _again!"

With a trance like nod, Stan repeated his action and watched enraptured as Kyle flung his head back and let out a silent scream.

Stan wasn't having any of that. He wanted to _hear _Kyle.

Rougher this time, Stan pinched and obviously Kyle wasn't prepared for the new realm of pleasure, "God!" he half screamed, half moaned, clutching at the sheets beside him.

Stan smirked, "not quite, but I'm flattered."

Suddenly Kyle let out a growl and flipped them over. Stan was so surprised he yelped. Kyle leant down until he was eyes level with the stunned Marsh and he could feel his hot breath across his lips, "Oh flattered are you?" he cocked an eyebrow and Stan gulped, "You think you're so superior, think you have the advantage? You think you're the dominant one. Well Stan we both know that's _just not true _don't we Stan?"

Stan felt his mouth go dry as Kyle's eyes lit up with passion, "who was it..." Kyle spoke purposefully keeping a husky tone to his voice, trailing his fingers over Stan's nipples until they hardened obediently and the boy beneath him whimpered, "...that _literally_ turned into a giant pussy?"

Stan was so caught up in the pleasurable sensations and how much he enjoyed this side of Kyle that he couldn't form a coherent response, "w-what?"

Kyle clicked his tongue disapprovingly and tweaked Stan's nipple roughly. Stan yelped again and let out a pitiful whine that made Kyle smirk and Stan feel _very _emasculated, "Answer me properly Stan", Kyle warned.

Stan gulped, trying to ignore the teasing sensations, "me" he said, and moaned as Kyle leant down to sooth the abused nipple with his tongue, apparently pleased with the omission.

Retreating, Kyle shuffled back slightly to give him greater access to Stan's lower torso. Brushing his fingers under the Marsh's belly button in a way that he knew drove him wild, Kyle spoke again, "and who was it that cried for days and turned Goth when his girlfriend dumped him, hmn?"

Stan moaned and fisted at the sheets when Kyle's hand slid downwards even lower to brush teasingly over his pubic hair. Stan was such a mess by then that all he could manage was a stuttered outcry of breath that could have been interpreted as a moan if Kyle hadn't been listening for the word, "m-me!"

Kyle smiled sadistically, "exactly" he purred, leaning down to speak his next words directly into Stan's ear, "so tell me, exactly who is in charge here?"

Stan shuddered as his breath ghosted tauntingly over his ear, "you are" he whispered brokenly and he could almost _feel _the smirk on Kyle's face.

The Jew pulled back and smiled, "Good boy." He whispered huskily, shifting back until he was seated between the brunette's legs. Kyle stared at Stan sexily, leaning over the brunette and forcing him back further into the mattress, "tell me what you want Stan"

Stan's breath stuttered as Kyle's hand ghosted over his erection, barely making contact, but making the brunettes eyes flutter all the same. Suddenly his eyes became demanding, "tell me Stan!"

Stan was surprised, once again, at how much this forceful side of Kyle turned him on and, looking into the red heads firm gaze, he felt himself grow harder, "Kyle please!"

Leaning forward until their lips were nearly touching, "you'll have to be more specific Stan"

In that moment, sharing the breath of his super best friend of over a decade, Stan wasn't apprehensive anymore, "Touch me until I come, I need to, please!"

The breath caught in Kyle's throat and he was struck by how beautiful Stan looked, beneath him, flushed and begging to be touched. It was almost too much for him to handle and he forced himself to draw back slowly despite his body's demands to _do it now! _He knew it would be more pleasurable for Stan if he drew it out.

He started slowly, taking one of Stan's legs and hooking it over his shoulder, slowly he kissed down the inside of Stan's thighs, relishing the throaty gasps and small cries the brunette let slip out. When he reached the junction of the brunette's thigh and pelvis, Stan's knee was almost pushed up to his shoulder. Kyle met his eyes lustily before he dipped his head and licked the length of the junction. Stan yelped and shied away from the touch, grinding his hips into the mattress. Kyle grinned and stopped his teasing when Stan's insistent hip movement became too much to bare. Without warning, Kyle enclosed his hands around Stan's hips and impaled his mouth onto Stan's shaft, taking the majority into his mouth in one go.

This time, Stan did scream. Stan moaned and whimpered in a way that felt so degrading yet so incredibly hot at the same time. He let out an embarrassingly girly yelp when Kyle picked up his pace and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking furiously. Stan was only barely holding out and then Kyle began to hum and he nearly lost his shit completely, "Kyle I'm going to!-", was all he managed before he was spilling down Kyle's throat. To his credit Kyle choked only slightly and swallowed. Stan stared at him with wonder as Kyle traced his finger down his chin to catch the small overflow and licked it off, detaching with a small pop that was entirely too erotic for anyone's good.

Without any further delay, Kyle was pressing Stan into the mattress again, his painfully hard erection grinding into Stan's thigh insistently. Stan knew what he wanted, what he needed and if his already semi-hard member had anything to say, he didn't mind one bit. Stan saw Kyle's eyes travel to the small bottle of lube on the bed side table, before travelling back to meet his eyes again. Instead of reaching for it like he thought he would, Kyle kissed him again and trailed his hands over his body, over his thighs and erection until he was stiff against Kyle's thigh again. Only then did he reach for the small capped bottle and Stan smiled in affection for the Jew's dedication to his own state of arousal before being shocked out of his thoughts by a cold finger circling his entrance, "_Oh!" _Stan moaned. He'd forgotten how good this felt. He had bottomed his first time, but that had been almost two years ago and his second time, not six months earlier he had topped. So he'd kind of forgotten how pleasurable being so open to someone could be.

The finger continued it's teasing circles until it felt the muscle relax and it slowly began to push inside. Stan hissed at the intrusion and the finger stilled for a moment. Stan took a moment to adjust, "K-keep going" he muttered and sighed in relief when the finger began to slowly push in and out of the painfully aroused brunette. Stan welcomed the pain morphing into pleasure and moaned as Kyle took this as his cue to pick up the pace. Suddenly, the single digit wasn't enough and Stan gasped out, "An-another! Ky-Kyle another!" The red head took a moment to apply more lube to his second finger and Stan whined in protest at the wait.

Kyle smirked, "Demanding aren't you?"

Stan smirked, "Deal with it!" he growled, "Kyle!"

Without warning, Kyle obliged and entered his second finger slowly, giving Stan another moment to adjust as his face contorted in pain before relaxing again. He then began to move his fingers and watched as Stan face contorted in pleasure. He scissored his fingers and Stan moaned louder, "H-harder Kyle!" Kyle obliged, if only to see the expressions on Stan's face continue indefinitely. Stan demanded another finger and Kyle obliged again. By the end, Kyle had three fingers and his pinkie inside of Stan who was fucking himself back onto his fingers and making these little, _"oh, oh, oh!" _sounds that were driving Kyle wild! He couldn't ignore his own arousal any longer and good timing too because it was that exact movement that Stan stilled himself, fisted his hands tighter into the sheets, bit his lip in a way that was unbelievably sexy and moaned,

"Kyle! _Please Kyle! _Now! Do it now!"

How could Kyle refuse that plea?

Stan watched with baited breath as Kyle removed his fingers, leaving him incredibly open and lathered a generous amount of lube onto his leaking cock. He positioned himself in front of Stan and pulled one of his legs so it was hooked over his shoulder, leaving Stan unbelievably open and turned on.

Kyle looked down at him with a sure, confident gaze that was so unlike him, yet so fitting all at the same time. Truthfully, Stan had never been more sure of anything, "yes"

Kyle pushed into Stan slowly, not taking his eyes off of the brunette for a moment. Stan was well stretched so it didn't hurt much, but there was still a slight burn that made his teeth clench. Despite knowing what he was feeling right now, Kyle didn't break eye contact for a second and he didn't let the struggle he knew Kyle must have been feeling to stay still show on his face at all. Kyle was steady as a rock and Stan clung to him gratefully while he adjusted. He felt a swell of adoration in him as he observed the man Kyle had grown into. He was selfless, strong and had the kind of mental strength Stan could not have in a million years. He was the greatest friend a guy could have and was shaping up to be a pretty great lover too. Leaning, up Stan kissed him softly to let him know he was fine. Kyle rocked into him slowly at first; not making any attempt to speed up until Stan met his thrusts. When he did, Kyle began to thrust harder and Stan moaned, fisting at the bed sheets.

"H-harder!" Stan moaned and Kyle obliged happily, thrusting into Stan with wild abandon. Stan screamed and bit Kyle's shoulder, who screamed in return. Stan watched in rapture as Kyle's stony mask crumbled and all that was left was an animalistic lust that turned Stan on more than he wanted to admit.

"Jesus Christ!" Stan cried, arching backwards and moaning wantonly as Kyle found his prostate. Kyle smirked, knowing exactly what he had found. With a new found sense of determination he rutted into Stan even harder with a kind of ruthlessness he only ever usually reserved for Eric Cartman. This time, Stan did scream, and scream _and scream! _

With strength Stan didn't know the red head had, Kyle suddenly picked him up, walked him from the bed and threw him against the wall roughly, in a way that sent Stan spiralling into a new wave of arousal. Then he was thrusting into Stan harder than ever before and Stan wrapped his legs harder around the red head, trying in vain to meet his frantic thrusts. By this stage Stan was reduced to a mess of loud moans, gasps and cries and from the way Kyle was burrowing his head into his neck he wasn't much better.

"S-Stan!" Kyle gasped, "I'm going to!"

Stan nodded, breathing harshly, "M-me too!"

With one final scream Stan came between their two bodies, and the contraction of his walls was all Kyle needed to send him over the edge.

Kyle used the last of his dwindling energy to hoist Stan and himself over to the bed and lie down. He pulled out of Stan and pulled the exhausted brunette into his arms, snuggling his face into his neck and winding his arms around his front.

Although Stan couldn't see him, he imagined Kyle had a very sated smile on his face and he smiled himself; "Well" he began, "better than Kenny?"

Kyle laughed and burrowed further into his neck, kissing the juncture between his shoulder and neck, "sex with feelings is always better Stan"

Stan inhaled sharply, turning around in Kyle's arms to meet his curious gaze. Stan licked his lips, resisting the urge to go another round at how sexy Kyle looked in the afterglow, all glistening and bright eyed, "So this wasn't a onetime deal?"

Kyle laughed again, pulling Stan against him harder, "Definitely not." He stated firmly, "I really like you Stan, hell I probably love you. I've never felt like this about anyone." He admitted.

Stan smiled, "Good, because I wouldn't be letting you go after that little performance. Easily the best sex I've ever had."

Kyle grinned at this, "Really?"

Stan nodded, "Totally dude," he paused to consider something, "like you said, sex with feelings? Always better."

Kyle gazed at him fondly before pecking him sweetly, "You're too cute you know that?"

Stan mock groaned, "Oh God! You're going to be one of those boyfriends aren't you? All doting and hell bent on emasculating me"

Kyle laughed, "Boyfriend hmn? And I believe I have already sufficiently emasculated you. I mean... I am in charge yes?"

His grinned impishly, that spark of want reigniting, "Boyfriend definitely." Stan stated firmly, "Now as for you being in charge if I wanted I could easily overpower y-!"

Before he knew it Kyle had Stan pinned again under his superior mass, arms held hostage above his head, and bright green eyes centimetres from his own, Kyle's grin cockier than ever, "You were saying?" he challenged.

Stan sighed and relented. He should have known not to challenge Kyle Broflovski in anything. There was a reason he was Captain of the undefeated debate team _and _unofficial class badass. There was no winning against him, "Fine. You win, you're extreme masculinity and authoritarian persona overshadows me in every way oh blessed dominator!" Stan cried dramatically, eyeing Kyle cheekily.

Kyle laughed and rolled off of Stan so he was resting on his side again, "I wasn't serious you know" he began quietly, "If we're going to be boyfriends I know it's unreasonable for me to expect to, well, _you know_, all the time" At this point he became too red and flustered to continue.

Stan grinned and jumped at the vulnerability, "Top?" he supplied flippantly, noting in amusement when Kyle turned a particularly violent shade of red.

"Kyle." Stan stated matter-o-factly, rolling his eyes, "You just had your dick up my ass, I believe it's acceptable for us to be talking about gay sex without getting embarrassed."

This only served to make Kyle turn redder and splutter, "I-I know that!"

Stan searched his eyes, "You'd really be okay with me topping sometimes?" he whispered, his uncertainty caching up with him.

Kyle's blush softened until it just ghosted his face and he smiled warmly at Stan, wrapping his arms around his neck in a valiant attempt to portray a more submissive side. Stan smiled, winding his arms around his waist and drawing the red-head in fast, earning a gasp of surprise. Stan grinned at this and trailed a few lazy kisses down Kyle's neck, Kyle moaned.

"Stan", Kyle muttered and he was reluctantly raised from his blanketed haze of pleasure, "You know, you may have nearly turned into a pussy and gone emo over losing a girl, but I just took it up the ass from Kenny, _Kenny, _the biggest flamer around. I'd say I'm open to, you know, _receiving_"

Stan grinned, propping himself up on his hands, "From those moans I'd say, yeah, yeah you are"

Kyle slapped him lightly, before pausing, bowing his head and raising it slightly to look at him through his lashes, "You want to find out?" he whispered huskily, trailing his finger down Stan's arm and biting his lip coyly.

Stan felt his mouth go dry, "God fucking dammit you're good at this." He muttered, almost subconsciously, and Kyle snickered before lying back, giving Stan the full view, "and can I say hell yes!"

Kyle laughed merrily as Stan pounced, pinning him to the mattress, "Dear god, imagine all the things I could do to you"

Kyle smirked, "Well if you're going to imagine I don't really need to be here do I?"

Kyle made to move, but Stan growled and pinned him harder, his whole body pressed against Kyles, "Tease" he scolded, smacking his ass lightly.

To Stan's surprise, Kyle yelped. He grinned, "So a spanking kink too hm Kyle? Wow you really are shaping up to be quite dirty... the possibilities really might be endless"

Kyle grinned, laughing merrily, "Oh I hope so"

From his position against the door, Kenny smirked, cradling the portable video screen that allowed him to watch his two friends idly. Tucking his dick away, Kenny hummed merrily, and stood to leave. He would leave his two friends in privacy for the moment, sating himself with the knowledge that he'd have a copy of their earlier performance for his own viewing pleasure _very _soon.

Sidestepping a passed out Craig, Kenny smirked.

Kyle wasn't the only one with a kink.

Xxx

**A/N: **First real lemon, how was it? Honesty is appreciated, but unnecessarily hard flames aren't. I don't mean to sound like a pussy but I don't believe brutally slaughtering someone's story is ever appropriate and I hope you'd afford me the same courtesy as you'd hope others afforded to you in reviewing your stories. If you think it's great, cool. I'd like honesty, constructive criticism welcomed, but respect is very much expected. So, again, no flames. Sorry for sounding like a demanding super bitch but I think there's a fundamental lack of respect for peoples work on this site. Whenever someone rights a story there's a little piece of themselves in there, so when you're bagging a story, you're bagging the person and their feeling and their heart. Just remember that. Thusly, the rant is ended. On a more positive note however, I'm kind of stuck with undesirables but am making headway on Chapter 3, so that should be up by the weekend. This is just a little filler to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed the steamy smex as much as I did!

HHis


End file.
